5x21 Dress Up Day
(Sky opens the door and she has a bunch of costumes) Sky: Hi. You’re here. That is great. Because today, we’re dressing up. Watch this. (Sky ducks down and then comes back up wearing a safari hat) Sky: It is I, Explorer Sky. With my explorer hat, and my binoculars (her hands). Let’s go explore. (then Sky explores with her hand binoculars when she looked at the viewers she waved hi, then she saw an animal at the snack table) Sky: What is that? Kid: A giraffe. Sky: A giraffe. Let’s go see. (then she goes to the table to see the giraffe and reveals that it was Blue dressed as a giraffe) Sky: It’s Blue. And she’s dressed up as a giraffe. Very nice Blue. I love dressing up. Hey maybe you can dress up with us. Blue has an idea about what you can dress up as. Well, what is Blue? (then Blue leave a pawprint on screen) Sky: We’ll play Blue’s Clues! Especially for you. So we can figure out: what Blue wants you to dress up as. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues; Blue Clues. (then the pawprint makes a horse sound and Sky looks at it with her binoculars) Sky: Aha! (then it gallops away) Sky: You know what we need for Blue’s Clues; our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer. Side Table was dressed as an ice cream truck) Side Table: Vroom, vroom. Ice cream, notebooks. Ding ding ding. Sky: Hey Side Table Drawer. (puts hat to aside) Great costume. I would like, one notebook please. Side Table: Coming right up. Sky: Thanks Side Table. (the music begins, and Sky's vocals for The Blue's Clues Song are re-recorded for this episode) Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up dressed as a robot) Sky: (in robotic voice) That We Wanna Do! Greetings. I am Robot Sky. Beep. (in normal voice) Are you ready to play Blue’s Clues, so we can figure out: what Blue wants you to dress up as? You are? (robotic) Great. Now. Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: (robotic) That way? Ah, great. Let us go. (then she robot walks to the kitchen) Sky: (robotic) '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (then she walks to the door) Kid: A clue, a clue! (Sky pauses when she heard the viewers and starts to imitate whirring) Sky: (robotic) Robot Sky malfunctioning! Kid: A clue. (then she walks up to the viewers) Sky: (robotic) You see a clue? (normal) Where? Kid: Behind you! Sky: Behind me? (she turns around and sees a the clue on the bulletin board and then she walks up to it) Sky: There’s a clue on this, color green. The color green must be our first clue. Beep, beep, beep. (robotic) You know what we need now, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: (robotic) Notebook, affirmative. (giggles) Sky drawing: (normal) Let’s use our green crayon to draw a zigzag back and forth like this. Sky: So, the color green. What could Blue want you to dress up as with the color green? Maybe. Let’s find the other clues to make sure. Pail: Sky, out here! Sky: That sounds like Pail. One second. (then she ducks down and gets out of her robot costume and then comes back up) Sky: Let’s go see. (then she goes outside to see Pail) Sky: I wonder what Pail’s doing. Pail: Hi Sky. I’m gonna dress up too, Look. (Sky goes over to Pail) Pail: I used a cup to make this pink nose. Then I made these pink ears and this squiggly tail. Sky: So, what’s Pail going to be? Kid: A pig. Sky: Oh, a pig. Pail: Oink, oink, oink. I’m a pig. You can be my friends, the lions, playing in the jungle. Sky: Okay. Will you be a lion with me? You will? Oh, great. Let me hear you roar. Kid: Roar! Pail: Wow! Sky: You are one great roaring lion. Pail: Oink, oink! Oink, oink! Sky: Roar! Pail: Oink, oink, oink, oink, oink. Sky: Roar! Pail: Oink, oink, oink. Thanks for playing with me. Sky: You’re welcome. Shovel: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Sky: Bye, pig. (then she gets up and sees Shovel at the picnic table) Shovel: Hi, Sky. Sky: Hi, Shovel. Are you dressing up, too? Shovel: Yeah. I made this white outer space suit and this helmet. Sky: Hmm. Well, what’s Shovel going to be? Kid: An astronaut. Sky: An astronaut. Shovel: Yup. Astronaut Shovel here. I’m on the moon. Sky: Wow. Shovel is on the moon. Shovel: Come in, space station. Come in. I think I see some aliens. Sky: We’ll be the aliens. Okay, let’s wave our arms like this and pretend we’re aliens. Bloop. Bloop, bloop. Shovel: Space station. I’ve found the aliens. Sky: Bloop, bloop. Shovel: Mission accomplished. Thanks, Sky. Sky: You’re welcome. Bye, Shovel. You were an excellent alien. Hey. Let’s go see who else is dressing up. (when she leaves she comes up to Slippery) Sky: Hey, Slippery. Slippery: Hi, Sky. I’m dressing up, too. (Sky comes up) I’m going to wear this vest and this hat and I’m going to hold this sign in my hand. Sky: Oh. What’s Slippery going to be? Kid: A crossing guard. Sky: A crossing guard. Slippery: Yeah, look. You can be the walkers, I’ll stand over there and tell you when it’s safe to cross. (then he leaves) Sky: Okay. Are you ready to walk with me? Great. (then she gets up and starts walking. note: the Thinking Time segment music from Words is heard) Slippery: Stop please! Car coming! Periwinkle: Coming through. Beep, beep. Vroom. Slippery: Okay. It is safe to cross now. Have a nice day. Sky: Thank you, Crossing Guard Slippery. (then she continues walking until she almost walked into a pond then she goes around it, but she didn’t realize the second clue was on it) Sky: Just walking along. Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: A clue? Where? Kid: Right there. (then she turns at the pond and spots the clue) Sky: Oh, there’s a clue on this pond. (comes up to the viewers) A pond must be our second clue. You know what we need now. Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook, right. So, a pond. Sky drawing: First let’s draw an oval, then somes wavy lines for water. There, a pond. Sky: So our first clue was the color green. And now our second clue, is a pond. What could Blue want you to dress up as with the color green and a pond? Yeah. Maybe. But, I think we should find our last clue to be sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: Holy ants and bees. It's mail time. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Sky: (screams) It’s an alligator! Mailbox: Actually, Sky, it’s me; Mailbox. Sky: Hi Mailbox. Great costume. Mailbox: Thanks. I made it myself. Here’s your letter. Sky: Thanks. See you later; alligator. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh look. It’s a letter from our friends. Boy & 2 Girls: Hi Sky. Girl 1: We’re playing Dress Up. Boy: Wow! Look at all these clothes. This will look good on you. Girl 1: Try this. Girl 2: Here’s your nose. Boy: Bark, bark, bark. I’m a puppy! Girl 1: I’m a farmer. Girl 2: I’m a doctor All: Bye Sky. Sky: Bye. Voice: Oh no! What am I to do? (then Sky gets up and heads to the window seat and then Blue skidoos into a theater) Sky: Oh. Blue just skidooed, into that theater. Let’s go. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then she skidoos right in) Ostrich: Ah, you’re here. (Sky smiles nervously at the audience) Ostrich: Will you be the actors in my play? Sky: Sure. We’ll be in your play. Ostrich: Wonderful! Just listen to the story, then pick out the right costumes and props, so you can act it out. The show is ready to start. One night, an elephant began exploring a forest with a flashlight. Sky: Ah. (then the girls realize they need costumes) Sky: Oh. Uh, let’s go find the costumes. (laughs nervously) Hi. We’ll be right back. (then they went backstage to find what they need) Sky: Ok. So the story is about an elephant, who’s exploring the forest with a flashlight. Hm. (then they come to three different sets; Left: Lion mask and flashlight; Middle: Elephant mask and flashlight; Right: Cowboy/girl hat and necklace) Sky: Oh. So, which of these things should we use? Kid: Those. (the middle stays lit) Sky: Oh, these. These things will make the perfect costume. I can wear this elephant mask and use this flashlight prop for the story. Thank you. (then they back onstage and Sky puts the elephant mask on) Ostrich: So, the elephant explored the forest with a flashlight. Sky: Explore, explore, explore. Ostrich: All of the sudden, the elephant bumped into a princess, who was sleeping in the woods. Sky: We need another costume. (clears throat) Excuse us. (then they went backstage and a table with sets of props; Left: Crown and pillow; Middle: Radio and beach ball; Right: Wedge of cheese and crown) Sky: Okay. So the elephant, bumps into a sleeping princess. Which of these things would be best to use? Kid: Those. (the left stays lit) Sky: These. Oh. This crown and this pillow are perfect for a sleeping princess Blue. Great thinking. (then they go back onstage and blue gets in her position) Ostrich: So the elephant, bumped into the sleeping princess. (the elephant (Sky) bumps into her and wakes her up) Ostrich; This made the princess angry. And she said “you woke me up”. The elephant said ”Sorry”. And then she put on her silliest hat, and sang her a lullaby. Sky: More costumes. (clears throat) Uh, one moment please. (then they go backstage and a bookcase of three sets; Top: Silly top hat and box of crayons; Middle: Trumpet and bow tie; Bottom: Sheet music and hat with propeller) Sky: Okay. So the elephant puts on her silliest hat and sings the princess a lullaby. So which of these things should we use? Kid: Those. (the bottom stays lit) Sky: Oh, yeah. This hat is very silly. And with this sheet music, we can sing a lullaby. It will make a great costume. Thanks again. (then they get back into their positions and Sky puts on the hat) Ostrich: So, the princess was angry. (Blue barks angry at Sky) Sky: I’m so sorry, I woke you princess. Perhaps I can sing you a lullaby wearing my favorite silly. Blue barks: Oh, okay. Sky: '''Goodnight O princess, goodnight. '''Just close your eyes and you’ll sleep, by and by '''And I’ll fluff up your pillow just right, now sleep tight '''Goodnight old princess, '''So long and Goodnight. Ostrich: When the princess fell asleep, the elephant carefully tiptoed away. Sky: Shhhh (then Sky tiptoed away and then the curtains closed) Ostrich: The End. (then the girls come around front) Ostrich: Bravo! What great work! Thank you actors. Sky: Wow that was great! Take a bow with us. (they all took a bow and then Blue skidoos back to the window seat) Sky: Bye. Ostrich: Farewell. Thank you. (the audience cheers as Sky does the skidoo dance and then she skidoos back) (when she got back the last clue comes hopping in) Kid: A clue. Sky: You see a clue. Where? (then the clue hides behind a pillow on the seat) Kid: Behind the pillow. Sky: (runs up to the pillow) Behind this pillow? (then the clue comes out from behind the pillow and starts hopping to the middle of rug and then she spots it) Sky: Right here. A clue! Heh. It’s hopping all over the place. (comes up to the viewers) Our clue must be, hopping! You know what we need now. Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. So, hopping. Sky drawing: Let’s draw a line that hops up and down, an arrow, and we have hopping. Sky: Hey. We have all 3 clues to figure out: what Blue wants you to dress up as. We’re ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair. Let’s go. (then she heads to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Okay. Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So what could Blue want you to dress up as with the color green, a pond and hopping? Well, maybe, you can dress up as something that’s the green. Yeah. And maybe this thing, lives near a pond. And, maybe it hops. Well, what’s the color green, lives near a pond and hops? Kid: A frog! Sky: A frog! You could be a frog. We just figured out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Blue wants you to be a frog. Okay. Are you ready? Let’s see you hop up and down and make some frog noises. Wow! Let’s go show everyone what a fantastic frog you are. Come on Frog. (then everyone meets at the window seat) Sky: Wow! Great costumes! (then everyone looks at the viewers) Slippery: There’s a frog. Shovel: Wow! Sky: You make a great frog. Pail: Oink, oink. Where’s your costume Skye? Sky: Oh, uh. I’ll be right. (then Sky leaves and then comes back dressed as a duck) Sky: Quack, quack! Pail: Hey, great costume. Slippery: Wow! A duck. Shovel: Let’s all go on a trip; to the moon! Pail: Yeah! Shovel: Space station, come in. We are on the moon. Pail: Ooh! Sky: Come on Frog. Pail: Oink, oink! Slippery: Walk this way please. Sky: Quack. Pail: Oink, oink. Sky: Quack! Slippery: Stop please! Sky: Quack, quack. Pail: Oink, oink. Sky: Quack. (then Sky heads back to the thinking chair for So Long) Sky: Quack. Thanks so much for all your help today; Frog. '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye. Quack, quack. THE END Category:Fun with Sky